Jan de Haan
Jan de Haan (Warns, provincie Friesland, 29 juli 1951) is een hedendaags Nederlands componist, muziekuitgever, dirigent en musicus. Levensloop Hij speelde in het Nationaal Jeugd Fanfareorkest als ook in de bekende brassband Pro-Rege uit Heerenveen van 1961 t/m 1968 trombone. Zijn studies deed hij aan de Muziek-Pedagogische Akademie te Leeuwarden in het vak trombone van 1969 t/m 1973. Aansluitend (1974-1976) studeerde hij aan het Utrechts Conservatorium in Utrecht bij Henk van Lijnschooten HaFa-directie en voltooide met het diploma. Van 1969 tot 1977 verzorgde hij de koperblazers opleiding aan de muziekschool te Heerenveen. Daarna werkte hij als freelance musicus, dirigent en componist. Met de brassband Soli Deo Gloria uit Leeuwarden (Soli Brass) kreeg hij nationale en internationale onderscheidingen. Als gastdirigent van het Radio-Blazersensemble, het NCRV-blazersensemble, NCRV-koperensemble en het Frysk-Orkest was hij in het hele land gevraagd. Bij de NCRV-Radio en televisie maakte hij sinds 1976 diverse programma's, zoals U zij de Glorie, Op zoek naar muziek en de 13-delige serie De geschiedenis van de brassband. Bij de Nederlandse Federatie van Christelijke Muziekbonden (NFCM) was hij muziekadviseur en jurylid bij de hafabra-concerten. Hij was docent directie aan de Muziek-Pedagogische Akademie te Leeuwarden en was tot 2008 de eigenaar van muziekuitgeverij "De Haske". Composities Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkesten en brassband * Leeuwarden Variationen (Ljouwert Variaties) voor fluit en brassband * 1981 Fryske Variaties * 1983 Partita op een thema van Johann Christian Bach *# Thème *# Variation 1 *# Variation 2 *# Variation 3 *# Variation 4 * 1983 Suite 1500 * 1983 Choral Varié * 1983 Prelude for passiontide * 1984 Christmas Fantasy voor koor en harmonie- of fanfareorkest * 1984 Fünf Intraden (Vijf Intradas) *# Intrada *# Valerius Intrada *# Intrada "Louis Bourgeois" *# Intrada voor Kerst *# Intrada voor Nieuwjaar * 1985 Pastorale - based on a Welsh folk-tune * 1985 Sequensen * 1986 Variaties voor fluit en harmonieorkest * 1986 A Christmas Suite * 1986 Contrasten beïnvloed door de kernramp in de reactor van de kerncentrale Tsjernobyl * 1986 Suite over Valerius-liederen * 1987 Suite 1600 (Pezel) * 1987 The young Amadeus * 1991 Song of Freedom * 1993 Danses de Fantaisie * 1993 A Discovery Fantasy *# Introduction *# Bolero *# Rondeau *# Intermezzo *# Finale * 1993 Inspirations * 1994 Harmony Festival * 1995 Banja Luka * 1995 Overture to new Age * 1996 A Sunrise Impression * 1997 Music for a Solemnity A tribute to John Williams * 1997 Spanish Tritych *# Peñon de Ifach *# San Jaime *# Sierra de Bernia * Victory * 2005 Earthquake als verplicht werk voor de Nederlandse Brassband Kampioenschappen(kampioensdivisie) * 2007 Hispaniola als verplicht werk voor de Nederlandse Brassband Kampioenschappen (3e divisie) * 2009 Consolation als verplicht koraal bij het voorjaarsconcours in Drachten * 2009 Flashback als verplicht werk voor de Nederlandse Brassband Kampioenschappen (2e divisie), het stuk is geschreven ter herdenking aan het 50 jarig jubileum van het Nationaal Jeugd Fanfare Orkest (NJFO) Externe links * Internetpagina *Titelbeschrijvingen in de bladmuziekcatalogus van de Muziekbibliotheek van de Omroep Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Muziekuitgever Categorie:Nederlands componist Categorie:Nederlands dirigent Categorie:Nederlands trombonist de:Jan de Haan en:Jan de Haan fy:Jan de Haan